That Should be Me
by godsgirl3897
Summary: Rasanya sakit sekali, kalau kita tergantikan oleh orang yang kita cintai. NejiTen/ OcTen/ songfic


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik abang Kishi, That Should be Me milik Justin Bieber, Justin Bieber milik saya *digebukin rame-rame***

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Characters: Neji, Tenten, OC**

**Pairing: Neji x Tenten, OC x Tenten**

**Warning: OC, OOC, AU, gaje, don't like don't read, songfic, ada sedikit bahasa gaul/tidak baku, maybe typo(s)**

**Keterangan**

**Di cerita ini, semuanya Neji's POV**

_**Italic+bold= kenangan NejiTen**_

**Bold= OCTen**

_Italic= suara hati Neji_

**Debb-shawtyJBiebz proudly presents a songfic**

* * *

><p>Everybody's laughing in my mind<p>

* * *

><p>"Yo, Neji! Katanya lo putus sama Tenten, ya?" tanya Naruto, ketika aku memasuki kelas.<p>

"Ya," jawabku terpaksa.

"Udah, cewe yang lebih baik dari Tenten masih banyak," ujar Kiba, "iya ga, Nar?" lanjutnya

"Yo'i, dong!" jawab Naruto

Sementara aku hanya senyum… dengan terpaksa

* * *

><p>Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy<p>

* * *

><p>Saat istirahat, entah sengaja atau tidak, aku mendengan percakapan sepupuku—Hinata—dengan Tenten.<p>

"Tenten-chan, katanya kamu sudah pacaran sama Zoyuki Ken, ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya," jawab Tenten.

_DEG_

* * *

><p>Do you do what you did what you did with me<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Neji, aku mau kita putus," katamu kepadaku.<strong>_

"_**Ta… tapi…"**_

"_**Tidak ada tapi-tapian,"**_

* * *

><p>Does he love you the way I can?<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ken-kun, sayangilah aku dengan caramu," katamu kepadanya.<strong>

_Ten, bisakah dia mencintaimu dengan caraku?_

* * *

><p>Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?<p>

'Cause baby, I didn't

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Tenten-chan, kalau kita menikah, mau punya anak berapa?" tanyaku kepadamu.<strong>_

"_**Aku mau punya anak 2 saja," jawab Tenten,"kalau Neji-kun bagaimana?" lanjutmu.**_

"_**Aku mau punya anak 10, hahaha," jawabku.**_

"_**He? Kok banyak banget?" katamu sambil protes**_

"_**Bercanda, kok. Berapapun anak kita, yang penting kita bahagia."**_

_Tenten, apakah kamu melupakan semua rencana kita? Kuharap tidak._

* * *

><p>That should be me holding your and<p>

That should be me making you laugh

* * *

><p>"<strong>Tenten-chan, boleh aku gandeng tanganmu?" tanya Ken kepadamu.<strong>

"**Tentu saja, kamu kan pacarku," jawabmu.**

_Kemudian, kalianpun bergandengan tangan._

_Rasanya sakit sekali_

"**Ten, tau ga apa yang lebih indah dari pada bintang?" Tanya Ken.**

"**Apa?" tanyamu balik.**

"**Matamu."**

"**Jiah, dasar gombal, hahahaha…" kemudian kamupun tertawa lepas.**

_Ten, rasanya kamu tidak pernah tertawa lepas seperti itu ketika kita pacaran._

* * *

><p>That should be me this is so sad<p>

That should be me, that should be me

* * *

><p><em>Aku benar-benar sedih karena kalian bertambah lengket dan ingin sekali aku berteriak "SEHARUSNYA ITU AKU!"<em>

* * *

><p>That should be me feeling your kiss<p>

That should be me buying you gift

* * *

><p>"<strong>Tenten-chan, boleh aku dicium sama kamu?" Tanya Ken kepadamu.<strong>

"**Tentu saja boleh."**

**Cup**

"**Ten, ini aku ada adiah untukmu," kata Ken sambil menyodorkan sebuah kado kepadamu.**

"**Loh? Aku kan tidak ulang tahun, kok dikasih hadiah?" tanyamu bingung.**

"**Hari ini 'kan hari 1 bulanan kita."**

_Seharusnya KAUlah yang menciumku dan AKUlah yang memberimu hadiah karena seharusnya hari ini adalah hari 1__st__ anniversary kita._

* * *

><p>This is so wrong I can't go on<p>

Till you believe that should be me

That should be me

* * *

><p><em>Rasanya tidak tahan melihat hubungan kalian, SEHARUSNYA ITU AKU.<em>

* * *

><p>You said you needed little time for my mistakes<p>

It's funny how you use that time to have me replace

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Ta… tapi…"<strong>_

"_**Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Berikanlah aku sedikit waktu sampai aku memaafkanmu. Kalau aku sudah memaafkanmu, kita akan balikan," ujarmu.**_

_Kupikir kau akan menggunakan waktu dengan baik, ternyata _ _tidak._

* * *

><p>Did you think I wouldn't see you out at the movies<p>

Whatcha doing to me

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ken-kun, tadi film-nya bagus, ya?" ujarmu ke Ken.<strong>

"**Iya," kata Ken.**

_Tenten, apa yang kau lakukan terhadaopku?_

* * *

><p>You're taking him where we used to go<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ten, udara di Himitsu Valley sejuk ya, tidak seperti di Konoha," ujar Ken kepadamu<strong>

_Ten, kau tahu? Aku sengaja meraasiakan keberadaan Himitsu Valley demi kita berdua. Tapi kenapa kau malah membawa pacarmu barumu ke sana?_

* * *

><p>Now, if you're trying to break my heart<p>

It's working 'cause you know

* * *

><p><em>Seandainya kau sengan mencoba menghancurkan hatiku, kau sangat berhasil, berhasil dengan total.<em>

* * *

><p>I need to know should I fight for our love or disown<p>

It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart, oh

* * *

><p><em>Haruskah aku tetap mempertahankan cintaku kepadamu? Ingin sekali aku tetap mempertahankannya, tapi itu justru membuatku tambah sakit.<em>

* * *

><p>Never should've let you go<p>

I should've you go

That should be me

* * *

><p>Setelah 3 bulan kalian berhubungan, tanoa sengaja, aku mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Ino.<p>

"Ino, katanya Tenten dan Ken dijodohkan, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, katanya ayah mereka berdua bersahabat, jadi mereka di jodohkan," jawab Ino.

_DEG_

_SEHARUSNYA ITU AKU_

~OWARI~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: gimana cerita pertama saya setelah hibernasi? Bagus, ga? Btw, kok ending-nya ngegantung, ya? =w=a bagi yang gatau kesalahan Neji, jangan pernah cari tau kesalahannya karena saya yang sebagai author aja ga tau, apalagi pasa readers *plak*. Omong2, setelah saya buat cerita ini, kemungkinan saya bakal hibernasi lagi u.u, tapi saya bakal tetap usahakan buat update cerita saya yang lain kok ^^. ayo, silakan review cerita ini ^^ kalo mau flame juga gapapa, asalkan log in dulu, kalo banyak review positif, saya bakal keep cerita ini. Kal banyak review negative saya bakal delete ^^**


End file.
